The Return Of Stings
by Yami Hamtaro
Summary: Stings returns to plot revenge against Hamtaro.
1. The Unknown Plan

Chapter 1: Unknown Plan  
  
(Somewhere, in the deepest, darkest part of the wood, an evil hamster is plotting)  
  
Stings: Hahahahahahaha! My greatest plan is set! Soon, the Ham-Ham will wish they never messed with Stings! Hahahahaha!  
  
(a pair of eyes appear in the shadows besides Stings)  
  
????: You called, Master?  
  
Stings: Yep-P I did. It is time. go now. You know what to do.  
  
????: As you wish master.  
  
(The eyes disappear)  
  
Stings: Haha! You better watch your back Hamtaro! (Laughs)  
  
(At the clubhouse. The ham-Hams are gathered around the table)  
  
Boss: Alright Ham-Hams, it's about time we went looking for Stings!  
  
Pashmina: (Shivers) that hamster gives me the shivers.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Hamtaro: But, Boss, he could be anywhere.  
  
Panda: I could build a lookout tower.  
  
Dexter: I say we keep away from him. Remember what he did to Hamtaro?  
  
Howdy: I always knew you were a scaredy-Ham Dexter!  
  
Dexter: I'm not scared Howdy!  
  
Stan: Well, I'm not scared of him!  
  
Sandy: Like, whatever, Bro.  
  
Hamtaro: Stings is not scary, he's just...um...just…  
  
Ham-Hams: Evil?  
  
Hamtaro: Haha! That's silly! They're no such things as an evil hamster.  
  
Cappy: Hamtaro's right! There is no such thing as an evil hamster.  
  
(Stan whispers in Boss's ear)  
  
Stan: Yo, Boss-man, you think Stings got to Hamtaro and Cappy?  
  
Boss: Somehow I don't think so.  
  
Oxnard: Hey, Has anyone seen Bijou?  
  
(The Ham-Hams look around the clubhouse)  
  
Boss: Bijou?? Oh no! What is Stings got to her!  
  
Hamtaro: Noworrie, boss. She-  
  
Boss: No time for talk! We got to look for Bijou!  
  
(Boss runs out of the clubhouse)  
  
Hamtaro: Come on, Ham-Hams! Lets find Bijou!  
  
Ham-Hams: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
(The Ham-Hams run out of the clubhouse.)  
  
(Outside. Boss is searching high and low for Bijou)  
  
Boss: Bijou! Bijou!! Where are you?!  
  
(Boss looks down a hole)  
  
Bijou: Boss? What are you doing?  
  
Boss: Heke?  
  
(Boss turns to face Bijou)  
  
Bijou: Why are you down zat hole? Did you drop something?  
  
Boss: Oh, Bijou…  
  
(Boss runs towards Bijou to give her a hug but he falls down the hole)  
  
Boss: AAAAAARRRRHHHHHH!  
  
Bijou: Oh no! Boss!  
  
(Bijou looks down the hole)  
  
Bijou: Boss. Are you all right?  
  
(A mysterious figure comes out from the bush and grabs Bijou)  
  
Bijou: What the…  
  
(The Figure pulls Bijou into the bush.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Saffron

Chapter 2: Saffron  
  
Boss: Help! Someone help me! I'm stuck down this hole!  
  
Hamtaro: Boss?  
  
(Hamtaro looks down the hole)  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? What are you doing down there?  
  
Boss: I fell down this hole! So are you going to help me or continue to stare at me?!  
  
Hamtaro: Don't worry, Boss. We will get you out!  
  
(Hamtaro disappears from Boss's view)  
  
Boss: Hamtaro? Hey! Don't leave me!  
  
(A vine swings down)  
  
Boss: Huh? What's this thing?  
  
Maxwell: Climb up the vine, boss!  
  
Boss: Is that you, Maxwell? Oh, Okay.  
  
(Boss climbs up the vine and out of the hole.)  
  
Boss: Pretty good thinking, Ham-Hams. I was just about to get about all by myself.  
  
Howdy: Yeah, Right, Boss.  
  
Boss: Where's Bijou? She was right here!  
  
(Boss Panics)  
  
Boss: Bijou! Bijou!!  
  
Bijou: I'm right behind you boss.  
  
(Boss turns around and sees Bijou and another girl hamster)  
  
Boss: Bijou! Now where was I?  
  
(Boss hugs Bijou)  
  
Bijou: Eh...Your hurting me, Boss.  
  
(Boss stops hugging her)  
  
Hamster: Is he always like this, Bijou?  
  
Bijou: (Smiles) all the time!  
  
(The two laugh)  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? Who's that?  
  
Hamster: Oh Hi! My name is Saffron. I just move here!  
  
Hamtaro: Hi, Saffron, I'm Hamtaro and…  
  
(Stan pushes past Hamtaro and runs up to Saffron)  
  
Stan: Hey, Gorgeous! I'm Stan. You Ham in shinning armour!  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? Armour?  
  
Sandy: Like, here he goes!  
  
Saffron: (Blushes) you think I'm gorgeous? (Giggles)  
  
Stan: Hey, Saffron baby! How about we-  
  
(Sandy's ribbon ties around Stan's tail and pulls him back)  
  
Sandy: Sorry about my brother, Saffron.  
  
Saffron: That's all right. He's kind of cute! Hey, you look just like him!  
  
Sandy: Yep. Were twins.  
  
Saffron: Bijou told me you have a clubhouse. Can I join?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure, Saffron! Saffron can join, can't she Boss?  
  
Boss: Yeah Sure whatever.  
  
Saffron: Oh, thank-Q!  
  
Pashmina: Yes! Another girl Ham in the clubhouse!  
  
Penelope: OOKWEE!!  
  
Pashmina: Your glad too, aren't you Penelope?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Hamtaro: Come on Saffron. I'm going to show you the clubhouse  
  
(Hamtaro grabs Saffron's paw and leads her towards the Clubhouse. The Ham-Hams follow)  
  
TO Be Continued 


	3. Hamtaro in Love!

Chapter 3: Hamtaro in love?!  
  
(At the Ham-Ham clubhouse Hamtaro is showing Saffron, the new Ham-Ham around)  
  
Hamtaro: And This is Snoozer. He doesn't get out much.  
  
Snoozer: ZuZuZu...That's a lie….I'm always out and about...ZuZuZu…  
  
(The Ham-Ham are watching Hamtaro and Saffron)  
  
Bijou: I think Hamtaro really likes Saffron.  
  
Sandy: Like, why do you say that, Bijou?  
  
Bijou: He blushes every time Saffron says his name.  
  
Pashmina: Hamtaro's in Love!  
  
Bijou: SSHHHH…. Keep it down, Pashmina. You know how Blushie Hamtaro gets.  
  
Pashmina: Whoops! Sorry.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.  
  
Saffron: What's up girls?  
  
Pashmina: Oh, Nothing.  
  
Saffron: Heke?  
  
(Later that night, At Laura's house)  
  
Laura: (Writing in her diary). And the water splashed all over me. Travis lent me his towel.  
  
(Hamtaro is eating a sunflower seed. Laura looks at Hamtaro)  
  
Laura: Don't tell anyone this, Hamtaro. I really like Travis.  
  
Hamtaro: (Thinking) I really like someone too. Her Name is Saffron.  
  
Laura: Today's been a really good day, and I bet tomorrow will be even better! Right little guy?  
  
Hamtaro: (Thinking) You Bet!  
  
(The Next Day at the clubhouse)  
  
Hamtaro: Hamha everybody….Huh?  
  
(No one is there)  
  
Hamtaro: Where is everyone?  
  
Saffron: Psst! Hey Hamtaro! Over here.  
  
Hamtaro: Saffron, is that you?  
  
Saffron: Yeah, it's me.  
  
Hamtaro: Where are you?  
  
Saffron: Over here in Boss's room.  
  
(Hamtaro looks towards Boss's room and sees Saffron)  
  
Saffron: (Smiles) Hamha Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah..Hamha Saffron. Saffron do you know where everybody is?  
  
Saffron: They went out.  
  
Hamtaro: Where?  
  
Saffron: Somewhere.  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
Saffron: I stayed here because I wanted to wait for you. Were all-alone, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: So what do you want to do, Saffron?  
  
Saffron: Well, I was thinking we go in Boss's room and make love.  
  
Hamtaro: WHAT?!?!  
  
(The Girl Hams enter the clubhouse)  
  
Pashmina: Hi, Hamtaro. When did you get here?  
  
Hamtaro: 10 minutes ago. Where have you been?  
  
Bijou: We girl hams were in the flower garden looking at the pretty flowers!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: Why didn't you come, Saffron?  
  
Saffron: I...I….  
  
Hamtaro: She was waiting for me.  
  
Pashmina: Why were you waiting for Hamtaro, Saffron?  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
